Chase
This is a collab '''between '''ZumaDivesIn &''' Chase the police pup555.' [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase_the_police_pup555 '''User:Chase the police pup555'] [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZumaDivesIn User:ZumaDivesIn] Character`s * Ryder * Chase * Zuma * Marshall * Skye * Rocky * Rubble * Katie * Mayor Goodway * (More soon) Summary When a Chain Reaction of arguments start between Chase and Skye , Chase gets tired of this and runs away into the forest leaving his pup house . During this , Skye starts to get worried and regret arguing with him so much. She then gets slightly depressed . Meanwhile , the pups have two missions Find Chase and Cheer up Skye . Ryder decides to put this situation into one mission . When they find Chase who was rescued by a hyper Skye , she can't help blurting out her feelings for him, Will They eventually become a couple? ' Chapter 1.The IncidentCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:Fanon PagesCategory:PartsCategory:Story by ZumaDivesInCategory:Love StoriesCategory:Love stories It was a wonderful day in adventure bay. The pup's were playing tag at the lookout.Marshall was it. Chase: You can't catch me. Marshall: Oh I'm gonna get ya. Skye: Can i join you? Marshall & Chase: Sure, you're it! Skye chases after them. They played for a while and were very tired. Katie then comes to the lookout to go to the beach with Skye and Everest. Katie: hey girls want to go to the beach Everest and Skye: sure Katie , let's go Other pups : Ryder can we go to the beach too! Ryder : sure pups , let's have a beach day ! They all go down to the beach The boys start playing Volleyball The girls set up some beach chairs and relax while drinking some smoothies from Mr. Porter. Rocky hits the ball to Chase , Chase hits it back to Rubble , Rubble slips and hits the ball to Marshall who catches the ball but bounces up and down towards Chase who tries to catch Marshall but starts bouncing up a down like Marshall too . They bounce towards the girls Chase: Look out! * Chase and the ball hits Skye and Katie . Skye : *angrily* Chase ! Why did you do this !? Chase : it wasn't me it was Marshall . Marshall : I'm sorry Skye Skye : it was Chase's fault ! Not yours Chase: how was it my Fault ? Skye tackles Chase to the ground and starts arguing. Rocky : oh boy here we go again! Rubble : Guys , guys! Zuma : * tries to pull Chase away*Come on Chase! Everest: *tries to pull Skye away *Please Skye ! Come on ! Chase: Okay Zuma, let's go please get her off ! Ahh! Katie: *picks up Skye* Calm down! Chase : * gets up and runs towards the Lookout * Ahh! Rubble :Come on guys let's go ! Rubble & Zuma followed Chase back to the lookout. Ryder : Rocky what happened ! ? Rocky : *explains the whole situation * to Ryder . So that's what happened ! Ryder : *speaking to Katie*why are they fighting ? Katie: Marshall & Chase accidentally bounced towards Skye & Me with the ball.And Skye got angry and tackled Chase. Marshall: But it was my fault. Ryder : i know Marshall but ,Skye doesn't want to accept that Ryder: Come on let's go to the lookout ! They headed back to the lookout. Meanwhile Chase was in his pup house he locked the door. Chase: It wasn't my fault. ''Rubble and Zuma knocked. Zuma: Come on Dude. Rubble: Chase Please come out of there. Chase didn't answer then Ryder,Katie and the other pup's arrive.Ryder knocked on Chase's door. Ryder: Chase please come out. But Chase did not answer. Ryder: Come on Chase please. But still Chase did not answer. Katie: Just give him some time Ryder. Ryder: I guess your right. Chase just call if you need anything. They all went inside the lookout. The pup's were playing pup pup boogie. Katie was watching the pup's play. Ryder was worried about Chase. Skye was feeling a little sorry for what she did. '' Chapter 2. Running away ''Now let's go back to Chase. Chase was still in his pup house. He felt like his heart broke. Chase: It was Marshall's fault not mine. He thought that Maybe He and Skye are not perfect for each other. Chase: I really like her but if she doesn't like me back, What's the point of staying here? He thought about it and he decided to run away. He does not want to leave his duties but as he said she doesn't like him back. Chase started to pack his stuff. He left a note beside his pup house. He took one last look of the lookout and then he walked away. '' Chase: Good Bye Ryder,Good Bye Pup's '' *He walked heading into the wood's* Back inside the lookout Skye feel's bad on what he did to Chase. Skye decided to talk to him. Skye walked over to Chase's pup house. Skye: The door is open,Chase you in there? Skye noticed that most of Chase's stuff is gone. Then she saw the note beside Chase's pup house. She read's it after that she ran to Ryder Crying. '' Ryder: Skye are you okay? ''Skye gave the note to Ryder. Ryder read's the note and He was crushed inside. The note says Dear Ryder & Pup's I am running away and don't bother looking for me. You all know that i have feeling's for Skye,but after she scolded/tackled me i feel like i broke inside. Thank you for all the thing's you gave & done to me. But this is the last time you'll see me. Just remember that were not just Friend's were Family. Good Bye and I love you guy's. sincerely, Chase (Your Police/Spy pup) Ryder: *cries a little softly* Chase! Skye: Ryder I am so sorry . Rocky: What's wrong guys, why the sad faces Rubble: Have you seen Chase anywhere? Guys? Ryder: *hands them the note* This will answer your Questions Rocky: Chase is gone . *gasps* Well I guess the feelings for Skye isn't a surprise Coming from Chase, Rubble: Yea, I agree with you ! Skye : What do you mean ? Marshall: What they mean is Chase Likes , no wait I mean Loves you just I guess he never told you ! Ryder: Yea , Skye , haven't you seen when you went camping and he was so worried about you? Skye: Well i guess ''They had a really long conversation so '''2 hour's later.'' Skye: *Starting to Cry* Ryder: Skye,Please don't cry we'll find Chase Skye ran to Chase's pup house and locked the door. '' Rubble: Uh Rocky: Oh! Rubble: Hey! How are we going to get her out from there? Ryder: I don't know Rubble,Wait! Marshall: Got an idea? Ryder: Yea , come on! '''Meanwhile ''inside Chase's pup house.....' Chapter 3. Feeling Depressed Skye: It is all my fault ! I should never have scolded him so badly! I should have listened to Marshall ! huh? What is this? *looks at some pictures* Wow! He really has pictures of his Mom and Dad and his sister (looks at a picture of her) Why is this here? *turns it around* she reads: ''Dear Skye, I if you are seeing this picture, you should now that I love you but I think after the incident at the beach I cantt stay ! I am sorry about this Love, Chase your police/spy pup. :{ Skye: * was even more heartbroken She began to cry loudly* Chase I am so sorry! Meanwhile somewhere in the woods..... WORK IN PROGRESS! Chapter 4. COMING SOON! Gallery! Image-1425169330.jpg Note`s from ZumaDivesIn For more stories go to:' ZumaDivesIn`s Story Idea`s' Please Do Not Edit '''without our permission. '''Update on March 16/17,2015 (This story was updated by ZDI last: March 16,2015 ) Note`s from Chase the police pup555 Hello this is my first collab and I am writing with a very skillful writer and my rules are very similar to ZumaDivesIn's rules . I hope that you enjoy our collaboration story :) Hey pups, updates are a bit slow from us but hope you like the story so far Click here for my first story [[Chase and Skye the best couple of adventure bay|'Chase and Skye the best couple of adventure bay']]Category:StoryCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodeCategory:PartsCategory:Fanon storiesCategory:Fanon PagesCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:Story by ZumaDivesInCategory:Episodes Focusing on ChaseCategory:Episodes Focusing on SkyeCategory:A Special StoryCategory:ChaseXSkye